à coeur ouvert
by Lisen-chan
Summary: il s'est confessé, m'a embrassé et a foutu en l'air ma tranquillité, me laissant avec plus de questions que de réponses. pourquoi moi? pourquoi lui? pourquoi je ressens...ça? lui et moi, moi et lui, est-ce seulement envisageable? il a lâché une bombe dans mon univers, dévastant tout ce qui n'était pas lui. YAOI! LEMON! et prise de tête de notre tronche de gazon national!


Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient avides, dures. Ses mains pressées et violentes. J'essayais de le repousser sans lui faire de mal, lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas, pas comme ça.

« Cook ! Arrête ! »

Il ne m'entendait pas, il continuait. Allais-je devoir l'assommer pour lui faire entendre raison ?

« Bon sang, mais arrête ! Sanji ! »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup. M'entendre prononcer son prénom fut l'électrochoc que je recherchais. Il me regarda. Ou plutôt il regarda les dégâts qu'il avait causé : ma chemise, pour une fois que j'en mettais une, était déchirée, ma lèvre saignait et je devais avoir des marques de morsures là où j'avais senti ses dents mordre ma peau.

Il eu une expression horrifiée et prit la fuite. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Peut-être aurais-je dû l'empêcher de partir ? Mais quand cette idée m'a effleuré, il était déjà loin, enfermé dans son domaine.

Comment on en était arrivés là ? Comment on pouvait passer d'une déclaration à… ça ?

*.*.*.*.* un mois plus tôt *.*.*.*.*

Ce soir là, j'étais de garde alors tant qu'a être dans la vigie j'en avais profité pour m'entrainer encore un peu. Quand la soif se fit sentir, je descendis à la cuisine et ne fut même pas surpris de la trouver allumée malgré l'heure tardive. Cook était là, simplement assit devant une tasse de café, une cigarette à la main. Maintenant que j'y repense c'était comme s'il m'attendait, ça aurait dû au moins me paraitre bizarre mais je n'y ais pas vraiment fait attention et il m'accueillit de la même manière que d'habitude.

« Oi, marimo ! Tu viens vider ma réserve en douce ? »

« J'ai soif et je ne viens pas en douce. Si tu voulais te planquer pour surprendre des pilleurs, il aurait fallut éteindre les lumières. »

« Pas faux. »

Il se leva et alla prendre une bouteille qu'il me tendit. Il avait à ce moment là un regard étrange mais je me suis dit qu'il devait être fatigué. Pas étonnant s'il passait ses nuits à faire le guet devant le garde-manger. Je sortis, la bouteille à la main et m'arrêta avant de remonter dans la vigie pour y boire une gorgée. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi et réprimais difficilement un frisson et le reflexe de sortir Wadô de son fourreau.

« Attends ! »

Je me suis retourné vers lui, un sourcil relevé. Il avait son habituelle cigarette aux bouts de ses longs doigts fins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là je remarquais les nombreux pansements qui les ornaient, était-il à ce point distrait par sa fatigue qu'il en arrive à se blesser ses mains si précieuses à ses yeux ?

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Mon ton était bourru, comme d'habitude, mais son attitude était différente. C'était subtile mais quelque chose dans son maintient était différent. Il prit le temps d'inhaler une dernière bouffée avant de jeter son mégot par-dessus bord. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur moi, il avait l'air… incertain.

« Zoro… je… »

Je fronçais les sourcils, s'il commençait par mon prénom, ce qu'il avait à me dire devait être important ou grave ou les deux mais en tout cas, c'était du sérieux. Il ne me regardait plus, il fixait un point loin derrière moi tandis que j'attendais la suite, patiemment. Son hésitation aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais comment aurais-je put imaginer une chose pareil ? Ces mots, pareils à une bombe dans mon univers tranquille.

« Je… t'aime. »

Il les avait dits, ces trois petits mots, en me fixant droit dans les yeux et moi je suis resté là, comme un con, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. L'incarnation humaine d'une carpe. Je le vit glisser ses mains dans ses poches, mal à l'aise.

« Zoro ?... dis quelque chose au moins ! »

Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

« Quelque chose. »

Je le vit écarquiller les yeux. Je sais, c'était crétin comme réponse mais j'ai fais avec ce que j'avais.

« Tu te fous de moi, tête de gazon ? »

Le ton agressif, les noms d'oiseaux, ça je connaissais. C'était le registre habituel de nos échanges et ça a eu le mérite de me remettre les connexions neuronales en route.

« Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ? »

Je le vit s'assombrir, il attendait visiblement une autre réponse de ma part.

« Je suis sérieux, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, Cook… je vais…y réfléchir, Ok ? »

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une cigarette mais ne l'alluma pas, se contentant de la garder à la main. J'aurais du retourner à la vigie à ce moment là et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé mais j'avais la sensation qu'il voulait encore me dire autre chose.

Il tendit son bras soudainement, le glissant autour de ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui et une fraction de seconde plus tard ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main au creux de mes reins. L'autre sur mon cou, le pouce relevant mon visage vers le sien. Son corps collé contre le mien. Je ressentais tout ça mais ne comprenais pas. Ce ne fut que quand sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser que je me ressaisis et le repoussa.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui trahissait son trouble.

« Il semblerait que j'ai été trop vite, désolé. »

Il alluma sa cigarette, souffla la fumée vers la voute étoilée et me regarda en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Tu y penseras ? »

Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, sans un regard en arrière, tandis que je restais planté là, pétrifié et haletant avec cette question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. C'était quoi « ça » ?

.*.*.*.*.

« Ça » n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser. J'avais déjà embrassé et été embrassé. Même coucher parfois. Mais la drague et moi ça fait deux et plus. Je suis plutôt du genre pragmatique et je vais droit au but du style : tu me plais, on monte ? Après les réactions différaient en fonction de la femme, des fois ça marche des fois non. Je n'aime pas les prises de tête et là, le cuistot venait de me coller la migraine du siècle !

J'essayais de ne plus y penser en refaisant tout une série d'exercice mais mon corps travaillait tout seul pendant que mon cerveau ressassait en boucle cette question obsédante : c'était quoi ces sensations ?

Ce que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là, c'était nouveau et je ne comprenais pas. Le frisson qui m'avait parcouru l'échine quand sa main s'était posée au creux de mon dos, la chaleur qui m'avait envahi quand ses lèvres avaient goutées les miennes, la douce caresse de ses doigts sur ma nuque, son corps collé contre moi…

Juste repenser à ce baiser suffisait à me replonger dans ce flot de sensations nouvelles. Je me sentais telle une gamine face à ses premiers émois alors que j'avais largement passé l'âge pour ce genre de chose. Ma pauvre tête ne me laissa aucun répit et le matin me trouva encore éveillé. Il fallait que je sache. À tout prix. Que ce serait-il passé, si je ne l'avais pas repoussé ? Il était encore tôt, j'avais un peu de temps.

Je descendis de la vigie, mon boulot était terminé pour cette nuit car le matin pointait timidement ses premières lueurs. Je poussais la porte, il était là, toujours le premier lever, si tant soit peu qu'il se soit couché. Il tourna la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en me voyant. J'avais le cœur qui battait si fort que j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Indécis. Moi, le grand Roronoa Zoro était indécis devant cet homme. Justement parce que c'était lui. Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et il me regarda en silence. Une minute, deux minutes. Il fallait que je me lance.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre _« moi aussi »_… pas pour l'instant du moins. »

Devrais-je en dire plus ? Dire ces mots a déjà été bien difficile pour moi qui n'exprime jamais mes émotions de cette façon. Mais le Cook me connait depuis le temps, et il sait lire entre mes lignes.

« Ça me va, Zoro… pour l'instant. »

Il avance d'un pas, comblant l'espace qui nous séparait et mon cœur s'emballe. Ses mains retrouvèrent la position prise la veille, une dans le creux de mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque. Et ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant porter par ce baiser, gêné de me laisser faire comme une femme entre les bras de cet homme. Mais quand je l'autorisa à approfondir le baiser et que sa langue vint caresser la mienne, je ne pus penser à plus rien. Moi, celui qui voulais devenir le meilleur parmi les meilleurs, me fit totalement dominer et m'abandonna entre les bras du blond.

Combien de temps dura ce baiser ? Aucune idée. Mais ce fut le bruit de nos nakamas qui se levaient qui nous sépara. J'étais haletant et désorienté. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pieds avec la réalité et alla m'affaler dans le sofa, feignant le sommeil quand les autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

*.*.*.*.* un mois plus tard *.*.*.*.*

Comment on en était arrivé là, me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien… c'était surement en partie de ma faute. Un mois durant, je n'autorisais à Sanji que des baisers et quelques caresses bien chastes alors qu'il avait clairement envie de plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui céder car je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité du dominé dans l'affaire. Sanji menait la danse dans notre « relation », et j'étais complètement à sa merci du moment que ses bras que nouaient autour de moi…

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je me découvrais faible et soumis par un simple baiser de lui. J'étais effrayé de l'attitude que je pourrais avoir si je le laissais aller plus loin. J'avais peur de mes propres réactions.

Je soufflais le chaud dans nos échanges mais le repoussait dés qu'il tentait de pousser plus loin et ce chaud/froid finit par le rendre fou. Fou d'envie. Fou de moi.

Et ce soir là, il faillit aller trop loin.

Tous les autres étaient déjà allés se coucher sauf Usopp qui était à la vigie pour son tour de garde. Nous nous étions cachés derrière la cuisine, là, contre le mur, on était invisible. Comme tous les soirs, il n'eut qu'a m'enlacer pour me vaincre. Je haïssais cette faiblesse mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de retourner à sa source, j'étais incapable de résister à l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur moi. Le ballet habituel commença, ses lèvres sur les miennes, se bras autour de moi. Je m'abandonnais quand il approfondit le baiser. C'était agréable, je me sentais bien. J'ai gémi et là, tout a basculé. Je l'ai senti se crisper un instant, je sais à présent qu'il luttait contre l'envie qui le submergeait, en vain.

Il se fit plus violent, pressé, ardent. Je le repoussais, je n'étais pas prêt et je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais il ne m'entendait plus. Quand je lui eu refusé l'accès de ma bouche à sa langue, il me mordit la lèvre pour me forcer à les entrouvrir et forcer le passage. Ce baiser, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était violent, comme tout ce qui se passait. Je crois avoir connu la peur à ce moment là pour la première fois de ma vie. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains, mes suppliques ne l'arrêtaient pas et je voyais arriver le moment où il me ferait sien sans me demander mon accord.

« Arrête ! Sanji, nom de dieu, arrête ! »

À l'évocation de son nom, il se figea et je vis le voile du désir qui lui obscurcissait la vue se lever, enfin. Les yeux écarquillés, il détailla les dégâts. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là dans quel état j'étais mais je le devinais aisément à son regard. Je sentais du sang perler aux coins de mes lèvres, ma chemise pendait lamentablement, il avait laissé des marques qui mes brulaient sur mon cou et mes épaules… et plus que tout, ce dû être mon regard affolé qui le fit fuir loin de moi.

J'étais perdu, hébété et… effrayé. Effrayé car je n'avais rien fait à part lui demander d'arrêter alors que j'aurais put l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du bateau d'une seule main. Mais face à lui, j'étais faible. Il arrivait à me désarmer entièrement.

Quand il prit la fuite, j'eus un pincement au cœur mais j'étais trop éprouvé par ce qui venait de se passer pour esquisser le moindre geste et il me fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir bouger de là où j'étais.

.*.*.*.*.

J'étais effondré. Était-ce la fin ? Était-ce le refus de trop ? J'allais à la salle de bain et jeta ma chemise déchirée dans la poubelle. Le gout métallique du sang dans ma bouche avant un arrière goût de remord mais je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se résume à un accouplement bestiale contre l'un des murs du Sunny. Mon incapacité à verbaliser ce que je ressentais allait-elle être responsable de notre rupture ? En tout cas, ça en prenait le chemin. Il m'évita trois jours durant, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec moi.

L'avais-je blessé à ce point ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux que durant ces trois jours. J'avais envie d'être avec lui, j'avais envie de l'entendre murmurer mon nom, j'avais envie de ses baisers. Il me… manquait. C'était ça, l'amour ? Le manque, l'envie ? Mon monde qui se résumait à lui ? Il en était devenu le centre et je me languissais de sa présence tout en maudissant ma faiblesse. Ce soir c'était mon tour d'être de garde alors avant de monter à la vigie, je glissais un papier plié sous la porte de la cuisine. Si je n'arrivais pas à dire ce que je ressentais, je pouvais essayer de l'écrire.

Je m'installais dans la vigie. Regardant les poids et les altères, je fus tenté de les prendre et de m'entrainer mais me ravisa, je ne voulais pas être en sueur quand il arriverait. S'il arrivait, ce qui était moins sûr. Je restais là, attendant un signe de lui et les minutes me parurent des heures. Assis sur la banquette, les bras en croix sur les dossiers, j'avais penché la tête en arrière pour observer la course des étoiles.

Ce fut un léger bruit qui me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Je relevais la tête et vit le petit carré blanc devant la porte. J'allais le ramasser et l'ouvrit, anxieux de la réponse qu'il contenait. J'y vis les lignes que j'avais écrites et dessous, son écriture fine qui me répondait.

_« Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine, Love-Cook._

_Rejoins-moi ce soir à la vigie. »_

_._

_« Qui a dit que c'était fini ?_

_Tu sais ce qui se passera si je te rejoins, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je savais qu'il était là, derrière la porte, je n'avais qu'à l'ouvrir mais la violence de sa réaction l'autre jour me retenait encore. Je fouillais dans mes poches, à la recherche du crayon que j'avais utilisé plus tôt et quand je remis la main dessus, je rajoutais quelques mots à la suite et le glissa sous la porte.

_« Soit doux cette fois. »_

J'attendis un moment mais rien. Était-il redescendu à la cuisine ? Mon billet était-il au milieu d'un couloir désert ? J'allais ouvrir la porte pour m'en assurer quand le bout de papier repassa dessous. Je me sentais ridicule avec mes mains qui tremblaient et mon cœur qui s'affolait.

_« Je sais pas si je pourrais._

_As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais ? »_

Si ça ne pouvait être doux, alors se sera violent, nous avions toujours été dans la confrontation après tout. Je tendis la main et la posa sur la poignée puis après un instant d'hésitation, j'ouvris en grand la porte. Je m'attendais à le trouver de l'autre coté mais il devait s'y être appuyé après s'être assit car quand je l'ouvris, il tomba à la renverse à mes pieds. Je l'ai regardé un moment, me régalant de la vision d'un ange déchu, allongé au sol avec ses cheveux blond auréolant son visage surprit. Désirable, attirant, beau. Il était tout simplement beau. J'avais envie, envie de lui, d'être à lui, parce que c'était lui.

« Montre moi… montre moi comment on fait l'amour avec un homme. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu l'espace d'un instant puis il se remit debout d'un bond. Ma voix peu assurée, mon cœur qui cavalait, mes mains moites et tremblantes… je ne me suis jamais senti aussi peu sûr de moi qu'à cet instant. J'avais une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer et j'appréhendais.

J'appréhendais la douleur, j'appréhendais d'aimer ça, j'appréhendais de me comporter comme une… mais quand il m'enlaça, mes dernières réticences disparurent au seul contact de ses mains sur ma taille. Il m'a embrassé, j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer, nous avions la nuit devant nous à présent et advienne ce qu'il devra.

Il m'avait avoué ses sentiments un mois plutôt, déclenchant chez moi une avalanche d'émotions que je ne connaissais pas. Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, j'ai compris et j'ai accepté. Ses sentiments, mais surtout les miens. Je l'aimais. Cet homme qui passait son temps à draguer toutes les femmes passant à proximité avait réussit à se faire aimer de moi.

Il m'avait repoussé doucement contre le mur et notre baiser s'était fait brulant, passionnel. Une main glissa sous le tissu de mon t-shirt avant de remonter lentement le long de ma colonne, effleurant la peau du bout de ses doigts et je rompis le baiser pour laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je senti le souffle rapide de sa respiration sur ma peau. Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui tandis que je glissais mes doigts dans les fils d'or de ses cheveux.

« Comment tu fais ? »

Sa voix rendue rauque par le désir me fit frissonner.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour réussir à me rendre fou de toi ? »

Je souris, content qu'il ressente la même chose que moi, cette impression de perdre pied à la seul présence de l'autre à ses cotés.

« Je me posais la même question, Cook. »

Il relava la tête et plongea son regard étonné dans le mien, y cherchant confirmation qu'il avait bien compris le sens de mes paroles. Je n'étais pas prêt, pas prêt à dire à voix haute ces trois petits mots, alors je me contentais de lui sourire et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je m'abandonnais à ses caresses. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, le débarrassant de ses vêtements au fur et a mesure puis ses lèvres prenaient la relève, touchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau offerte.

Une fois nu, il me guida jusqu'à la banquette où il m'allongea. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très rassuré car il prit le temps de m'embrasser longuement avant de s'écarter pour se déshabiller lui aussi. Hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'il m'offrait, je regardais sa peau claire apparaitre peu à peu au fil de son effeuillage. Il était nu, baignant dans la lumière irréelle de la lune qui était notre seul éclairage et mes yeux ses posèrent sur sa virilité dressée.

J'avais chaud, mon corps brulait, mon esprit était en ébullition, je sentais confusément que je devais être dans le même état que lui mais ce ne fut que quand ses doigts qui se promenaient de nouveau sur moi effleurèrent cette partie de mon corps que j'en pris pleinement conscience.

Ses caresses sur mon membre, sa langue jouant avec l'un de mes tétons. Je me sentais bizarre, à la fois bien et gêné. Ses caresses étaient pures délices mais j'étais mal à l'aise d'être inactif sans oser pourtant faire quoi que se soit. J'avais conscience que je m'exposais, m'ouvrais, m'offrais à lui et je me découvrais une pudeur que je ne me connaissais pas. J'étais naturellement à l'aise avec mon corps et conscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire sur les autres mais je me trouvais cette fois dans la situation inverse. J'avais le feu aux joues et l'esprit un peu flou, je repliais mon bras sur mes yeux pour tenter de cacher un peu ma gêne. Quand il le vit et il lâcha le bouton de chair rose pour venir murmurer à mon oreille.

« C'est bon ? »

J'ai surement dû rougir encore un peu plus et me contenta d'hocher la tête, incapable de prononcé un mot.

« Je continue ? »

Il retira un peu mon bras et j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser son regard enfiévré, attendant une réponse.

« Oui. »

Ma voix était rauque, enrouée, trahissant l'état dans lequel me mettait son traitement. Il sourit, satisfait et plongea dans mon cou qu'il parcouru de baiser avant de descendre. Je refermais les yeux pour mieux suivre la progression de ses lèvres sur mon corps. Cou, clavicule, téton, abdominaux, nombril… mais cette fois il ne remonta pas pour faire le trajet inverse sur l'autre coté de mon torse. Il descendit plus bas et me prit en bouche d'un coup, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir qui franchit mes lèvres que je mordais pourtant. Je descendis la main que j'avais devant les yeux pour la poser sur ma bouche et tenter ainsi d'étouffer les cris gênants qui en sortaient contre mon gré. Je l'avais trouvé doué quand il me caressait mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il me faisait maintenant.

C'était bon, très bon et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me retrouver au bord de la jouissance. Je glissais mes doigts dans les cheveux d'or enfouis entre mes cuisses et tira doucement dessus pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que j'allais bientôt venir mais il continua.

Soudain, je me tendis en grognant et la jouissance recula loin sous de nouvelles sensations. Douleur, surprise et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier sur le moment. Sanji avait profité que je sois détendu par mon orgasme proche pour introduire un doigt en moi, puis il commença à faire des vas et viens tout en continuant ses caresses buccales. Ce que je ressentais à ce moment là et surtout à cet endroit là, est difficile à expliquer. Comment pouvait-on avoir mal et pourtant être pris par un plaisir si grand ? Il introduisit un autre doigt, peut-être deux, et je gémi plus fort. Il toucha un endroit en moi qui me fis écarquiller les yeux, haletant. Sanji délaissa mon membre et leva son visage rougi vers moi, souriant puis il remonta vers moi et me murmura.

« Là ? »

Ces doigts touchèrent de nouveau le point si sensible et ma réaction fut la même. C'était incroyable et incompréhensible, ressentir tout ce plaisir à cet endroit… et ce n'était que ses doigts. Je n'étais pas naïf et je me doutais bien qu'on n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça. Ce serait frustrant tant pour moi que pour lui. Je sentais que bientôt j'allais venir, seul, et je ne voulais pas. J'étais déjà suffisamment passif et soumis comme ça. J'avais envie de plus. J'avais envie de lui. Ma voix n'était surement pas assez assurée pour lui faire part de mes envies et de toute façon, j'aurais été bien incapable de prononcer ses mots si gênants. Alors je lui fis comprendre en posant ma main sur son bras, arrêtant les doux mouvements qui m'arrachaient pourtant des gémissements de plaisir.

Son regard croisa le mien, étonné et je détournais les yeux, mal à l'aise. Sa voix aussi était éraillée quand il me parla, murmurant ses mots à mon oreille, frottant son nez contre mes boucles.

« Tu veux… que j'arrête ? »

« Non ! »

J'avais tourné vivement la tête vers lui en même temps que je lui répondais et croisa son regard moqueur. Il avait réussit à me faire dire, bien qu'indirectement, ce que je voulais. J'avais les joues en feu et je devais être encore plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre tellement j'étais gêné.

« T'es vraiment craquant quand tu es dans cet état… Zoro. »

Un délicieux frisson me parcouru quand je l'entendis susurrer mon nom d'une voix suave et tendre. Cet homme… je lui appartenais complètement.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement en se plaçant entre mes jambes, les écartant un peu plus en posant une main sur l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses. J'étais tellement excité que cette caresse pourtant légère me fit frissonner. Il s'écarta de moi, quittant mes lèvres comme à regret pour se redresser et attraper un petit tube. Je le regardais, étonné, déposer un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts. Il remarqua mon regard et eu un sourire gêné.

« C'est… de la vaseline, pour les brulures. J'en ai toujours un peu à la cuisine. »

« Et tu l'as pris comme ça, en passant ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Je me suis dit qu'on en aurait peut-être besoin. »

« T'es un pervers Ero-Cook. »

Il se pencha et murmura, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Et tu adores ça. »

Il entra en moi, doucement, et je pus nettement sentir qu'il était bien plus gros que quelques doigts. Je grognais mais seulement d'inconfort car si devais être honnête, je devais avouer que sa préparation efficace me permit de ne pas avoir très mal. Ce ne fut pas le moment la plus agréable nous plus, loin de là, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas me blesser. Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il s'arrêta, attendant que je me détende un peu et c'est quand il m'en fit la remarque que je me rendis compte que j'étais tendu de la tête aux pieds. Surtout mes doigts que j'avais enfoncé dans ses épaules, laissant la marques rouges de mes ongles sur sa peau blanche. Je fis de mon mieux pour me détendre et il m'aida en m'embrassant et en me masturbant.

« Zoro ? Je peux ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, étonné.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Faire un tennis, crétin ! Je peux bouger ? »

J'hochais la tête, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. On en était arrivé là, je n'allais pas lui dire non maintenant.

« T'es trop sexy quand tu rougis, tu sais ? »

Son ton était taquin bien que chargé de désir. Pour le faire taire, je bougeais les hanches contre son bassin et ferma les yeux sous le coup de la vague de plaisir que ce simple mouvement avait déclenché chez moi. Chez lui aussi, à croire le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper.

Je sentis une de ses mains m'agripper la hanche et il se mit à bouger en moi, d'abord lentement, avec des mouvement amples qui m'électrisaient jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe sur ce point particulièrement sensible qu'il toucha en m'arrachant un petit cri étranglé. C'était surement très gênant mais à ce moment là, ma raison était partie battre la campagne. Il accéléra les coups de reins et ce ne fut plus que plaisir. J'avais noué mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le forcer à faire des mouvements moins amples et plus rapides.

Je m'entendais gémir et étais excité par ceux que mon cuistot laissait échapper. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je n'en puisse plus et me rependre entre nous, submergé par une vague de plaisir qui me laissa épuisé. Cook m'avait suivit de prés puis s'était allongé sur moi. Nous restâmes enlacés, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, pendant un moment pour laisser à nos respirations saccadées et à nos battements de nos cœurs chaotiques le temps de retrouver un rythme normal.

Je commençais à être envahi par une douce torpeur quand Cook se leva et se détacha de moi. Il ramassa ses vêtements et le miens puis me les tendit tandis qu'il renfilait caleçon et pantalon avant de se rassoir prés de moi. Il alluma une cigarette et l'allumette éclaira un bref instant son visage d'une lumière dorée. J'étais bien, je n'avais pas envie de bouger ou de m'habiller. Ce que je voulais, s'était m'endormir avec lui à mes cotés.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller. Imagine qu'on nous surprenne. »

Je réfléchis un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Et alors ? Tant pis s'ils n'apprécient pas la vue. »

Ma phrase était volontairement désinvolte, mon ton presque moqueur. Il y a des mots que je n'arriverais probablement jamais à dire. A-t-il compris ? En tout cas, sa cigarette s'arrête à mi-chemin de ses lèvres et il me sourit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Quand il s'écarta pour se redresser, je le retient d'une main sur la nuque et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu es_ mon_ Love-Cook. »

Il eu un grand sourire, celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était vraiment heureux, celui qui le faisant briller comme le soleil.

Oui, il m'avait vaincu, mais c'est une défaite que je n'ai jamais regretté. Entièrement, de tout mon être, j'étais à lui. Et si entre ses bras je me montrais faible et soumis, j'ai été farouche et invincible lors de chacun de mes combats. Car à partir de ce moment là j'ai eu une nouvelle raison de vouloir devenir le meilleur.


End file.
